


Cross My Heart

by RedWing221



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, F/F, F/M, Sadness, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWing221/pseuds/RedWing221
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The World Turned Upside Down

Its been almost two years since shit hit the fan and the infected people started chomping down on each other, multiplying their numbers, as the smell of death lingered in the air. What Addison remembered most from that day was the dozens of phones ringing as people tried to contact their family and friends, the screams, the sobs, the frantic prayers of believers and non-believers alike to whatever God would listen, begging for salvation. People broke off into groups as the ran from the decaying bodies, that were once their loved ones, their neighbors, they raided stores for weapons and food, attempted to find a 'safe' place to stay. She thought it was the end, but now she wishes it had been. 

Truth was, nowhere is truly safe, there no longer such a thing as 'safe', only safer. The threat of death is always high. It never matters how prepared you are, something always goes wrong, something always goes unaccounted for. 

She looked over at her friend Candice, a friend that she made after the world went to shit, and it had just been the two of them for a while. They found a house and cleared it of any walkers and bunkered down for the night. Sharing what little food they had left. As time went on it was slowly getting more difficult to find the supplies they needed for their survival, as many places have been raided already, but sometimes they got lucky. Like today when they found a pile of canned food and applesauce and some bottled water, just laying there, waiting to be eaten.

They were cautious at the beginning of course, as it seemed the food had been set up there by someone, it could have been a trap, but the growling of their stomachs urged them to throw caution to the wind and eat. They would rather fight off potential people than die of starvation.

A knock on the door interrupted them for once a peaceful night, and the girls instantly sprang up ready to fight. Gun in hand Addison slowly crept towards the door while Candice went towards the window peeking out, seeing only one man there she silently let her friend know and pointed her gun towards the door also as Addison swung it open. 

"Who the fuck are you?" She snarled, practically shoving her gun in the man's face, with her other hand she yanked him in the house as the man raised his hands in surrender. Candice stayed by the window peaking out occasionally to check for others. 

"M-my name is Aaron." He told her, keeping one hand in the air as he slowly took off his backpack, keeping his eyes trained on Addison, placing it on the ground once it was off and slowly nudged it in her direction with his foot. Addison nodded for Candice to take the bag and she did. 

"Why are you here Aaron?" Addison asked as Candice rooted through his backpack. 

"I have a community, not too far from here. It's safe, we have walls, food, water, electricity." He told her. "There is a brown envelope in the bag, the front pocket. Pictures to show you, to prove its safe, its not the best quality, but we tried." He rambled to her. 

Candice pulled out the envelope he mentioned and just as he said there were black and white photos of a neighborhood, large sheets of metal surrounding it, reinforced with steel keeping them up. 

"I was watching you, trying to see if you're safe to bring home with me, and-"

"Were you the one who left us the food and water?" Candice asked the man, as she handed the pictures to Addison, raising her gun as Addison lowered hers to look at the pictures.

Aaron smiled. "Yes, I did, you looked hungry, and we have lots more food back at Alexandria, you can have a house of your own, and you can be safe-"

"There is no such thing as safe." Addison snapped, looking up at Aaron as she threw down the photos on the table. "You can't honestly think that 'cause if you do you are fucked, and I can tell you right now, you will die." She picked up her gun again, but didn't point it at him but kept it resting at her side as she sighed. 

"Then we need people like you, who survived out here for so long, you know what's out here and what the world is truly like. You can help make it safer. So many of us back at Alexandria have been there since the very beginning, safe, we need survivors like the two of you." He coaxed, doing his best to convince them. Candice looked at Addison. 

"I think we should check it out, and if we don't like it we can leave, right?" She looked at Aaron who nodded. 

"You will not be forced to stay and you can leave and go out on your own whenever you want." He told them. 

"Could be a trap, Candice." 

"Yes, but could also be the truth and even if just for a little bit, we won't have to worry when our next meal will be if we can manage to find somewhere okay to sleep before we pass out of exhaustion, and if it is a trap, then we simply fight our way out of there, sometimes you have to take a risk like this Addy." 

"Fine, but I'm driving." She said looking at Aaron. 

"Usually I drive," Addison raised her gun again. "but I think I can make an exception this time." He smiled watching the gun warily. 

Candice clapped her hands together and smiled, walking towards Aaron and slung her hand around his shoulder, leading him out of the house as Addison grabbed their things. "Ya know if you ain't trying to kill us, I think we can be friends."


	2. How About No?

Settling into her new life at Alexandria was difficult for Addison, after spending so much time looking over her shoulder, never knowing when her next meal would be, if she and Candice would have a place to sleep, constantly on the move, the girl found it difficult to sit still and simply enjoy the sun and semi-normal life that went on at the little community. Upon their arrival she was forced to give up her guns, as the leader of Alexandria, Deanne Monroe brought her into her office and taped their 'interview'. She looked around her as she leaned on the door frame, biting into an apple as she looked across the street where Candice stood laughing and smiling with an older woman who was carrying a baby on her hip. 

When Aaron showed them the house that they would be staying in, he informed Addison that their new neighbors across the street were like them. They spent the whole time outside surviving. That they were newcomers to Alexandria, only arriving a few days before the two girls, recruited by Aaron also. 

'I don't know what Candice told you when she was here, but I'm not a good person, I've killed so many people.'

She watched as Candice looked over at her, a big grin on her face and waved her over. It's been a long time since Addison has seen her so happy, so carefree, and she would be damned if she let anything fuck that up. Standing up straight, Addison shook her head and went back into the house, getting ready to cook some dinner for herself and her friend. 

"Don't mind her she is a little suspicious of new people." Candice smiled at the woman. "We met a lot of bad people out there, so it's natural to have a few trust issues around strangers." Laughing as the baby, Judith, began trying to pull on Carol's hair. 

"You know maybe you guys should come around to dinner at our house tonight? Might help ease her into living her if she spends some time with people who understand what it was like out there. It can be a bit overwhelming meeting people who were sheltered this whole time, expecting them to understand." Carol suggested adjusting Judith on her hip. "Help her realize that she isn't alone in being cautious of this place, some of our people are still a little suspicious too." She continued to explain, as Candy smiled, if possible, even wider. 

"That's a great idea, might take a bit of convincing, maybe some blackmailing, but we will be there. Your friends don't mind right?" She looked back over at her new home and saw, through the window that Addison was in the kitchen. Without waiting for a reply she turned back to Carol and said, "I should probably go make sure she doesn't burn our new house down, I'll see you tonight, then?" She gave Carol a side hug and sent a small little wave to Judith, who giggled back at her. 

As Candice entered her home she made a beeline for the kitchen, where Addy stood making some pasta for two. 

"If you set the kitchen on fire, you are sleeping on the couch, Addy." Candice teased, as she walked up beside her friend, taking in the smell of Addisons cooking. The taller woman glanced down at her and smirked. 

"We both know I'm a better cook, Sugar, and even if I did set fire to the kitchen you would come down and spend the night hanging off the couch beside me." She reminded, laughing sd she pointed to a cupboard. "Mind getting me two plates and helping set the table while I finish off here?"

Candice walked over and opened the cupboard that Addy pointed two, and saw dozens of clean plates and bowls neatly stacked. "This is going to take some getting used to." She hummed, placing two plates across from each other before searching the drawers for some cutlery. 

"Top drawer to my left, sweetness, and personally, I don't think we should get too comfortable princess, you and I both know these things usually turn out, but I think we can take advantage of this while we have it, as long as we are prepared for the worst." Addison sent a look to Candice and turned the stove off, and brought the pot over to the table, separating the pasta evenly between the two plates, before placing the pot into the sink and filling it with water. 

"Bon Appetit, Candy." She smiled, picking up the fork. 

Candy sent a small smile back and dug in. "This tastes amazing, A." The girl moaned, "And I was thinking, you know how you are my bested friend in the whole wide world, and I love you oh so very much?"

"Mhmm?"

"I kinda accepted the neighbors invite to dinner tonight, saying the both of us would be there-"

"I'm busy tonight, sweetness, I planned on going out beyond the walls, scouting the area, see if maybe they are hiding anything." Addison cut her off, placing the fork down and stared at the bowl in front of her. 

"The neighbors, they are new here too, and Carol said that some of their people are cautious about this place too, and maybe you can team up with them, and, just can you please try and give this place a chance, I'm trying to ease you in to this place with other survivors, who have similar doubts to you, rather than throwing you into a group of sheltered people, and you can go on your little adventure tomorrow, hell I'll even go with you." Candy coaxed. "It would make me really happy if you came tonight."

"Okay, sugar, just this once."


End file.
